The Key To Calm
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Fed up with Santana's behavior while putting the final touches on her & Rachel's wedding, Rachel is called in by their friends to calm her down. Pezberry Week Day 4: Wedding Planning.


**Title:** The Key To Calm  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Guyana Rose  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** M  
><strong><span>Pairing:<span>** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 2,653  
><strong><span>Summary:<span>** Fed up with Santana's behavior while putting the final touches on her & Rachel's wedding, Rachel is called in by their friends to calm her down. Pezberry Week, Day 4: Wedding Planning.  
><strong><span>AN:** The idea of a most of the time butchy Rachel seemed appealing to me.  
><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** Pezberry Week, Day 4: Wedding Planning  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My phone has been going off all day. I stopped checking it after the third text alert. I have five Board meetings to sit through today and I really cannot get out of any of them. Yes I realize my fiancé is getting to be a handful and the closer our big day comes the more, let's see how to put this, rambunctious she gets. You know, I think it's really funny how everybody opted to help Santana instead of me because they all thought I was going to be the trouble bride: too picky; too opinionated; annoyingly double and triple checking everything; screaming about every little thing and all that wedding planning jazz. Matt, Puck, and I took care of the things we needed to and sat back and laughed at the horror stories that Blaine told us. We were set, everything was ready. The dress rehearsal is next week, our wedding the day after that. We were set … until my lovely wife-to-be decided she didn't like her dress for the rehearsal dinner anymore. She asked me last night my opinion on her finding a new dress. My response?<p>

"Mami it really doesn't matter because all I'm going to do is rip it off you when we get home and fuck you senseless before we even get upstairs to bed."

Or at least that's what I wanted my response to be, but I'm not stupid. Instead of being turned on, she would've been pissed and then I would've had to listen to a lecture about having the right outfit and goodness knows I really didn't want that. I think her behavior over the past couple of months is the universe paying me back for all the power point presentations I made people sit through in high school. It really makes me giggle when I think about it.

I've definitely mellowed out since high school. Matt likes to say I finally found my swag. I keep my hair cut short now, just below the middle of my ears; gotta make sure my lady has something to grab on to. I couldn't even tell you what argyle looked or felt like anymore. When I'm at the office, I only wear Armani. My girl loves the way I look in my pant suits. I rock a skirt suit every now and then but since I'm usually strapped, pants are much more accommodating. Outside of work, I have a very lovely collection of evening gowns and random dresses for those nights that I have to be seen at a company gathering and feel like being more girly than I usually am. I really like those gatherings, especially when Santana is on my arm. All the guys and some of the girls in my office want her and their eyes are always glued to her ass and honestly I can't blame them; my woman's all that and then some. They all know how to keep it respectful though. If anyone of them came onto her or had the audacity to get handsy; not only would she cuss them out but best believe I'd be sending them to the hospital that night.

For those times that I'm just going out with the boys or around the house with Santi my jeans are baggy, in a flattering way, and the rest of my attire that goes with it gets assembled depending on my mood. The first time I decided to try out new styles we were halfway through senior year. I still loved to sing and I'd gotten into the school I wanted to move on to, but Broadway faded into the background for me. The thought of running a business empire became much more appealing. And with that, my focus on everything shifted. It started with my hair. I got more compliments than Santana liked for the short cut. Next came shopping with Matt and Puck. My wardrobe slowly but surely became as masculine as it was feminine. I tended to be very good at walking the line. The first time I showed up at school strapped, San pulled me into the Cheerio's locker room and wouldn't let me leave until lunchtime came around.

Fast forward some years and my Santi's the one that's taking over Broadway, while Matt and I are on the rise as the best brokers on Wall Street. Life is good and it will only get better once Santana becomes my wife. But first, we have to get through the wedding planning and the wedding. My current meeting is nearing an end and again I feel my phone buzzing. Matt taps me on the shoulder and slides his iPhone into my hand. I chuckle and shake my head. His girlfriend is now texting him since she can't get a response from me. Quinn's always persistent like that. I slide his phone back to him and quickly send her a text back telling her we have one more meeting to go then I'll come get Santana. She replies back with an angry face emoticon. I decide to quickly scroll through my missed texts and see that I've pretty much gotten the same text from Quinn, Mercedes, and Blaine.

'Come get your girl before I kill her.'

San really must be getting bad. Not much I can do to help right now though. The meeting ends and Matt and I are walking out to head to the next conference room when our boss stops us.

"Hey, my golden boys wait for me," he says.

He knows I don't mind being called one of the boys; he uses it as a term of endearment. He's a sweet old man. He saw Matt's and my potential when we were first hired at his company. We kind of lucked out, he rarely visited training classes. We were given a scenario to work through and he liked what he saw when Matt and I worked through it. He and his wife never had kids so he sees us now as his surrogate grandchildren. He doesn't give us any breaks or show favoritism though, he's actually harder on us than others sometimes, but he wouldn't be a good mentor if he didn't treat us that way.

"Good work closing that deal yesterday, and so close to your wedding day. My wife didn't let me walk more than two feet away from her when we got this close to our date. Are you excited?"

"Well I've actually been getting texts all day from our friends begging me to come and calm San down; she's been getting rather anxious lately. I am excited but honestly to me this is just a formality, in my heart we've been married for quite a long time," I say with a smile. And I mean every word; Santana stole my heart a long time ago.

"Listen to you always so smooth," he chuckles, "and what about you Matt? When are you going to make an honest woman out of that pretty blonde?"

"Sooner than she thinks actually; I'm picking up the ring after work tomorrow. I'm going to propose at Rae's reception," Matt answers.

"Classic, she'll love that. I tell you what; you pick up the ring today and you go calm your lady down. Take the rest of the day and tomorrow, I'll see you Monday," Rodrigo tells us.

"Really?" Matt asks.

"Are you sure?" I ask with equal surprise; this isn't like him.

"Of course I'm sure, you deserve it after yesterday now go, off with you eh. Abuelo knows best," he says as he walks away and leaves us with a wink. I love my boss, I really do.

Matt and I part ways in the parking lot. I head home to change first. A pair of loose jeans, spaghetti strapped tank, my favorite pair of Steve Madden heeled boots, and my favorite NY Yankees ball cap. Santi loves this look on me; it'll make my job easier. My mission right now is to find my woman and calm her down before our friends bury her under Macy's.

* * *

><p>I walk into the Macy's and spot Blaine and Mercedes at the jewelry counter. If either of them were straight they would make an awesome couple, but as it stands right now they're both single. Matt and I are hoping to change that once my reception comes around though. I spot Quinn going through some dresses a little ways from the dressing room where Santana's voice is filling the air with Spanish and English curse words and if I wait long enough; yup dressing room attendant running out crying. Quinn still hasn't noticed me and I see her shaking her head as she continues to peruse the dress rack.<p>

I send Santi a text as I'm walking into the dressing room. She unlocks the door she's behind and I step in and relock it. She pauses for a moment in her rant then continues to tell me how stupid Macy's employees are. She misses the smirk that forms on my face. That little pause lets me know that she definitely appreciates the outfit I chose, even though she's trying to ignore the ache that I already know has started. Her shoes are already off and her pants are undone.

I politely banter back and forth with her as she rants on. Her skin is so damn smooth. She doesn't notice as I remove her shirt; she thinks I'm helping her get ready to try on another dress. I'm really tempted to bite her ass when I pull her jeans down; her body is so damn perfect. She's looking at the tag of the dress and saying something but I really can't tell what as I trail my tongue up her spine. She shivers a bit, but keeps talking. She doesn't even notice when I pull her bra off. It's not until I slide under her parted legs and twist around to kiss her inner thighs that she notices she's only one flimsy article of clothing away from being naked.

"Rae what are you do-doing? Stop we're in a dressing roo-oom," she whispers to me.

Like that's ever stopped us before. Besides, the way she's stuttering lets me know she most definitely does not want me to stop. I place a hand firmly on the small of her back, lift one of her legs over my shoulder, and spin us around so her back is to the mirror. Thank goodness for all those years of gymnastics; twisting around in small awkward positions was never a hard task.

"Relax baby, let me take care of you," I don't give her time to protest. I rip off her thong and wrap my lips around her clit. I hear her gasp and it spurs me on. I suck harder and I feel her hands gripping my head over my cap. When I slide my tongue into her heat, my cap ends up somewhere on the floor and her fingers are in my hair. I _love_ that feeling. I know she's close to cumming; she's starting to pant my name.

"Ooohhhh Rae, Rae, yeesss."

When I feel her walls start to flutter around my tongue, I replace my tongue with two fingers and immediately curl them into her spot as I cover her mouth with my own to keep her screams from being heard. It's impossible for her to cum quietly, we've tried. I kiss her softly and nibble on her neck as I slide my fingers out. She rests her head on my shoulder as I lick my fingers. She's my favorite flavor. I know she thinks we're done because she's starting to move and try to get out of my grasp. Before she can start moving too much I drop my pants and boxers and hold her arms above her head. I know she gets it when she wraps one of her legs around my thighs and grinds into me.

I've acquired quite a few toys to strap with; the one I'm wearing now just happens to be Santi's favorite. She loves the deep penetration and the filling stretch it gives her. It is risky, because it always _always_ makes her scream. But as I said before, my task right now is to calm her down; and I know she needs this release. I let her hands go and wrap one of my own around her waist as I deepen our kiss. I use my other hand to lube my toy with her juices.

"You have to try to be quiet baby," I whisper and I push all the way into her without warning.

Her head smacks against the mirror and her nails dig into my back as her breath is stolen away from her. I lift her so the back of knees are resting in the crook of my elbows; now I can go as deep as I want and all she can do is hold on. The best thing about the toy I'm using now; its double penetration and it vibrates. It cost me a pretty penny, but my baby's pleasure is worth it and so is mine. I quickly pick up the pace and I know she's not going to be quiet for too much longer. Surprisingly when she finds her voice she manages to keep it to a heated whisper.

"Fuu-ucck Rae right ttthh…ooohhh right therrrr…"

I love when she says my name like that; breathlessly lustful and needy. When she starts chanting in Spanish I know I'm hitting it right. And soon enough after that?

"Aye mierrrddaaaa RAAACCHHELLLLLL!"

"Ohh fuck Santana," staying quiet has never been a problem for me.

I know Santi doesn't hear it, but I can hear feet running away; probably another dressing room attendant and I can hear Quinn's laughter. I suppose a normal person would be embarrassed, but I really can't bring myself to feel that way. I help my lady clean up with the few sheets of paper towels that I brought with me. She gets dressed minus her shirt and thong; her undies get stuffed into my pocket.

I tell her to stay put because I know there are more dresses for her to try on and with one last kiss I leave the dressing room. I see the red-faced attendant standing at the entrance and tell her that my girl's ready for her next dress. I see Quinn sitting on a bench just outside the entrance of the dressing rooms and she looks at me still giggling.

"Really? That's what people are doing nowadays? That's how you feel about it?"

"You can thank me later," I shrug with a smirk on my face and walk out of the mall.

My phone doesn't ring for the rest of the day.


End file.
